


【翻译】未来

by liangdeyu



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 对哈尔来说，苏菲对他说的第一句话和他对苏菲说的第一句话相当有趣地吻合着。“去未来找我！”“你在这儿啊，亲爱的，总算找到你了。





	【翻译】未来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368042) by [Cuppatea13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppatea13/pseuds/Cuppatea13). 



“去未来找我！”她呼喊道。  
然而，每天都是今日，何时才算未来？  
未来何时来？

她真是不可思议——他有足够的时间来意识到这点。她叫出了他的名字而且要他做某件事。  
“去未来找我！”  
这很难，不过他能做到。  
他无所不能。

未来何时来？

多年过去，他还在找她。  
她会到来然后帮他修复所有的弱点，到时他将不再行踪不定到处漫游，因为他已找到了她。

未来何时来？

他造了一座城堡游遍群山。  
他会找到她而她不必修复他的弱点，因为单是她的出现就能使他彻底完美。

未来何时来？

他们将会找到彼此，他们将会永不停止漫游，惊叹不已，阅尽世间美景。

未来何时来？

“你在这儿啊，亲爱的，总算找到你了。”


End file.
